memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ana Barredo
Ana Barredo is an employee of CBS Home Entertainment, Manager of DVD productions, who contributed to several and Blu-ray special features. The in-universe characters Ana Barredo Raymond in the episode and in were named after her. Career Born in Manila, Philippines, Barredo and her family immigrated into the United States in 1986. She attended the University of California in Los Angeles and graduated with BA in Psychology. Between 1993 and 2006 she worked for Image Entertainment as regional sales manager, marketing and content site manager for DVD Planet and DVD project manager. In 2006 she joined CBS as Project Manager. In 2001 she produced, wrote and directed her first project, the romance A Real Job, with Tania Gunadi for which she received a DVD Premiere Award nomination as Best Director in 2003. Four years later she produced, wrote, edited and directed the short comedy The Plight of the Angelenos followed by the 2011 documentary The Table which featured interviews with Armin Shimerman, George Takei, and Marc Zicree. This project was edited and produced by cinematographer Roger Lay, Jr. and produced by Phil Bishop and Marc Zicree. It won the Best Feature Film award at the SoCal Independent Film Festival in 2011. Other contributions to home entertainment media include the Twilight Zone Definitive Collection, The Kindred Chronicles (2013, with interviews of Brigid Brannagh, James L. Conway, and Jeff Kober), In Conversation: Writing Now and Again (2014, produced, written and directed by Roger Lay, Jr., editing by Robert Meyer Burnett, and featuring René Echevarria), and Gimme a Sign: Engineering Now and Again (2014, featuring interviews of René Echevarria and Gerrit Graham). Most recently, she wrote and directed the short comedy Pramodkumar's Accent Removal Class up for a 2017 release. Roger Lay, Jr. again worked as cinematographer on this project. Star Trek credits * ** Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level ( ) ** Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Reunification: 25 Years After Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Making It So: Continuing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Regeneration: Engaging the Borg ( ) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Inside the Writer's Room (2013) ** Resistance Is Futile: Assimilating Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Survive and Succeed: An Empire at War (2013) ** Relativity: The Family Saga of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** In Conversation: The Star Trek Art Department (2013) ** In Conversation: The Music of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** Requiem - A Remembrance of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2013) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Privilege of Rank: Making Chain of Command ( ) ** Beyond the Five Year Mission: The Evolution of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) ** The Unknown Possibilities of Existence: Making "All Good Things" (2014) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Sky's the Limit - The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2014) ** In Conversation: Lensing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) * ** To Boldly Go: Launching Enterprise (2013) ** In Conversation: Rick Berman and Brannon Braga (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Uncharted Territory (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In Conversation - The First Crew (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Temporal Cold War: Declassified (2014) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In a Time of War (2014) ** In Conversation: Writing Star Trek: Enterprise (2014) ** Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise (2014) External links * * Ana Barredo at LinkedIn.com Category:Special features staff Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image